


Uncanny Lovers

by Eithran



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Leorio, Alpha kurapika, Bottom Gon Freecs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Underage Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Killua, Omega Verse, Omega gon, Omega x Omega, Top Killua Zoldyck, Underage Masturbation, Underage toy usage, alpha hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithran/pseuds/Eithran
Summary: Killua, an omega, had met a person with who he can connect in more ways than one. Gon was either a late presenter or a beta. In Killua's dreams, Gon will present as an alpha, because if that happens, he could at least allow his budding emotions to grow more. Because no one would bat an eye at an Alpha and Omega couple.But Gon started presenting, not as an alpha but as an omega.And for 50 hours they'll be stuck in a room with two alphas and an ass of a beta.--------------In total, this fic might have at least seven chapters and at most ten chapters.I'll try to update at least once a month because I'm focusing on my other fic in the JJK fandom. OwO
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Uncanny Lovers

**Chapter 1 : 50 Hours**

It happened in the fifth hour they were stuck inside that small box room. Gon and Killua were chasing each other while laughing. Kurapika was in his corner reading away on a book he found interesting. Leorio was watching dramas on the TV with earphones on. Tonpa was yawning as he boredly watched the people in the room.

Killua smirked as he made Gon trip over his extended leg. He mischievously snickered knowing that his newly found friend would just flip over it, but he didn’t. Kurapika and Leorio’s head snapped towards Gon. Killua’s smile fell as he noticed Gon was not picking himself up. He slightly panicked as he shook Gon’s limp body. Then he smelt the refreshing but sweet scent of a flower garden in the middle of a forest. “Gon?” Killua carefully asked before another wave of scent came from a now shaking Gon. “K-kil-lu-a… why… why d-does my body… h-hurt?” Gon brokenly whispered as his body shivered while something slick came from his bottom side. Killua cursed as he noticed the wet stain come from behind Gon.

There were no windows, no doors, or vents where the sickly addicting scent of a newly presenting omega could escape from. "Gon, scoot to the corner." Killua whispered to the whimpering late presenting omega as he assessed the others beside them.

Kurapika was somewhat holding up but his eyes have turned red and his breathing labored. Leorio gritted his teeth as he buried his head in his arms as he crouched down to prevent himself from inhaling too much of that sweet and dream-like scent. The only beta of the group, Tonpa only just realized what was happening.

"So the small one is also a bitch in heat? AHAHAHA!" Tonpa bellowed as he patted his stomach in glee. Killua glared at him, making him smirk in satisfaction. "Why don't you let me bang him to get over this right away? With me being unable to knot-slash-impregnate him is the most probable option right now." Tonpa proposed with clear evil intention. "Move closer and I'll turn you into a human stick." Killua muttered as both of his hands turned sharp as he protectively stood in front of a shivering and mewling Gon. Tonpa tensed up before clicking his tongue in dismay and looking away in defeat.

"Ki...llu...a..." Gon whimpered out as he clutched onto the hem of Killua's pants. Killua retracted his sharpened hands and swiftly took Gun into his arms before he settled at the farthest corner of the room. "Shh... I'm here. I'm no alpha but I'll protect you like one. Don't worry." Killua whispered into Gon's ears as he let out his omega pheromones in a soothing manner. Gon purred at the contact as he slowly drifted farther into sleep. Killua rubbed his wrist scent glands against the resting omega in his arms. After that, he turned his eyes towards the tense people in front of him.

"Oi! Can't I take Gon somewhere else? He's presenting!" Killua yelled out, knowing that someone is constantly watching them. The speaker crackles awake. "I'm afraid not. The room has been set to only open after all the time had been spent. I'm sorry for this unfortunate event. The management didn't think that there's a late presenter in this group of examinees. The only support I could give are scent masks for the other people in your group. We are sadly ill-prepared to take care of omegas as it is rare to have an omega to reach this phase of the exam. The Association will take all liability to whatever happens." The main examiner apologized as a hole in the wall opened up and a tray of masks with scent blockers were passed around.

"Tsk." Killua frowned as he held Gon closer and tighter against his own body. 'C'mon Gon. Why'd you have to present as an omega...' Killua thought as he wiped the sweat forming on Gon's hot forehead. 'Why couldn't you be an alpha... At least by then, we could've had a chance...' Killua tensed before he shook his head to take away those thoughts.

"I'll protect you. That's all for now." He whispered as he gently rubbed circles on Gon’s back. “Oi! Kurapika! Leorio! Wear your masks!” Killua growled out momentarily snapping the two alphas out of their trance. Kurapika ran and quickly grabbed the mask and released the inside air to make way for the scent blockers to clear the air he was about to breathe in. Kurapika took a few breaths before he snatched another mask and threw it at the immobile Leorio. Leorio shakily took the mask and did the same procedure albeit with a few more difficulties with his addled mind being slowly overcome by his instinct to dominate. “Hah! This is why betas are the best! We can’t be overcome with instinctual desire!” Tonpa gloated, making everyone but Gon glare at him.

“You can’t even differentiate the right from wrong, because your instinctual desire is on all of the time.” Kurapika retorted as he walked back to his seat to continue reading the book he’d temporarily abandoned. “So Gon is a late presenter?” Leorio, who had finally controlled himself again, inquired. “Yea.” Killua answered as he wiped the sweat off of Gon’s hot forehead. “Wow, that’s really late. He’s twelve now right? He should’ve already presented when he was eight. Then his regular heats should’ve started now. However, since he just presented. His heat will either be irregular now or regular four years from now.” Leorio examined as he sat far enough from Killua and Gon but close enough to make sure that Gon’s still well.

“Examiner! Newly presented omegas need a soft, private, and comfortable nest to spend their heat in! As well as thrice the needed water for a regular adult. Food is secondary but still necessary to make sure that an omega is healthy. S-small toys too, in case the omega needs help.” Leorio called out to the examiner watching over them. Killua and Kurapika felt glad that Leorio had a medical background. “Oh! Right! I apologize for forgetting! I will send multiple pillows and blankets, a futon, a set of four foldable paper screens, and a small box of toys.” The examiner said and soon a hole opened up beside Killua as a tray of the aforementioned items were laid out in front of him. 

Killua stood up still carrying a moaning and groaning Gon. He gently settled Gon at the corner without a camera. He fixed up the screens to make a small enclosure inside the room for privacy. He carefully and systematically placed the futon, pillows, and blankets to make a comfortable nest, and hesitantly picked up the small box of toys. After all that he looked at the timer on the wall. ‘We just passed the tenth-hour mark…’ Killua said as he turned to look at Gon’s flushed face. He frowned as he picked up the smaller omega and settled on the nest with his arms around Gon as he threw the box on the corner by their heads. Gon shivered as he snuggled closer to Killua craving for someone to hold him tight, and Killua was more than happy to give him what he could give. “Forty more hours Gon. You can do this. As soon as we’re out they could give you some soft suppressants.” Killua whispered as he nuzzled the top of Gon’s head.

Twenty-five hours passed by. Killua thought the worst parts had passed by when Gon regained consciousness a few hours ago. “Say Gon, what are you thinking about right now?” Killua asked as he cuddled Gon. “I… I thought I would never present and stay a beta, like aunt Mito… I spent four years of my life thinking like that you know?” Gon whispered as he inhaled Killua’s sweet scent. “Hmm, I bet it shocked you too huh? To be honest I thought that if you would ever present, I thought you’d at least be an alpha.” Killua said as he rubbed Gon’s back in reassurance. “Me? An alpha? Haha! I’m smaller than most of the kids in my town so I’ve never really hoped I’d be an alpha. I was a runt running amok.” Gon giggled as he hid his face on Killua’s chest. “Nah, I meant your tenacious personality! Plus! You’re very strong you know!” Killua exclaimed as he slightly pushed Gon away to look into the other’s wide round eyes.

“That’s because I worked hard. I was smaller and weaker than everyone so I worked harder to not be left behind, to also reach my dreams. Afterall! Aunt Mito wouldn’t let me out of the island if I was any weaker than now!” Gon explained as he pouted as if remembering an onslaught of words from his aunt. Killua laughed out loud as he threw his head back. Gon grinned and laughed with him.

From outside the small screen enclosure, Kurapika smiled as he shook his head. Leorio was snoring away on the floor sofa. Tonpa frowned as he tossed and turned on his sleeping place. Kurapika gave him a warning look and growl whenever he looked too long at the screen separating them from the two young omegas in the room.

“Hey, Killua.” Gon called to the teary-eyed Killua. “What?” Killua asked with a slight smile as he propped his head with his hand while his other hand laid above Gon’s waist. “You make good nests…” Gon whispered as he slowly drifted to sleep. His hands curled in between them while their legs tangled with each other. “I know. I’ve always liked making nests. Now, sleep.” Killua said as he rhythmically pat Gon’s waist to coax him to sleep. Gon yawned as he curled closer to Killua. Killua soon also drifted to sleep.

Kurapika noticed the stillness and decided to stay up and make sure that the two would be safe. He flicked onto the next page of the nth book he was reading. Minutes of calmness and peace passed by before another set of overwhelming sweetness came from inside the screens. He frowned before adding another filter to his scent-blocking mask. He also grabbed another to add to Leorio’s mask.

Gon groaned as he twisted and turned his back against Killua. His eyes opened as he whimpered, feeling lost as his stomach cramped. Killua woke up to Gon’s constant twitching. He hummed as he hugged Gon from behind and rubbed circles on Gon’s bare stomach. “It feels weird…” Gon whined as he rubbed his legs together. “Of course it feels weird. A new organ is quickly growing inside of you.” Killua explained as he tried coaxing Gon to sleep once more. “I know… I just feel empty.” Gon grumbled as he curled in on himself. Killua hummed as his eyes quickly glanced at the discarded box at the corner near them.

“Can you handle it?” Killua asked as he nuzzled Gon’s nape and took in the new sweetness under Gon’s regular scent. “I don’t know… Is it gonna get worse?” Gon shivered as he answered with trepidation at the idea of his sense intensifying. “Maybe, it depends on each person. Some had it easier while others needed to be knocked out or kept pleasured enough because of the intense pain of the overwhelming instinct to mate, which is too dangerous for the growing organ and person. I was fortunate to have it easier. Mine felt like I just caught a fever while feeling the uncomfortable feeling of something filling up a pocket inside me.” Killua explained as he once again scented Gon. He frowned as he knew his actions were too territorial( _alpha_ ). Too different but so perfect. Gon shivered at the sensation. He once again turned to face Killua.

Their noses bumped as Gon’s hot breath heated their faces up. “You still doing fine?” Killua asked as he wrapped his arms around Gon’s small waist. “I’m scared…” Gon whispered as he closed his eyes. Killua sighed as he started massaging Gon’s lower back for comfort. “I’ll protect you. I’ll help you.” Killua said before placing a quick kiss on Gon’s forehead. Gon weakly rubbed his head on Killua’s chest. Then he groaned in pain. “Gon?” Killua called out in alarm. Gon only whimpered in response.

“Killua? Is Gon okay?” Kurapika asked as he faintly smelled distress through the mask. “Uh, I think Gon is having a painful one.” Killua explained as he hugged Gon. Kurapika frowned as he uncomfortably shifted in his seat. “I assume you know what to do to help him? I, after all, can not help without consequences.” Kurapika inquired as he shifted father from the scents as he ignored his instinct to move and coax the distressed omegas. “Yes. Thank you for checking on us. Um, whatever you hear… please keep it secret.” Killua hesitantly said as his eyes went to the small box of toys. “I-it… hurts… gguuhh…” Gon groaned as he pressed himself closer to Killua’s colder body. Gon clutched onto Killua’s clothes as he felt the need of someone’s touch to cool and soothe the pain pooling in his abdomen.

“Shh, look at this small pill-shaped thing in my hand.” Killua said as he sat up to straddle Gon. He tilted Gon’s head to make sure he’s still coherent. “This is a small variation of a vibrator. I will put this in your butt and keep you distracted and stimulated. Understood?” Killua asked as he shook the vibrator in front of Gon’s face. “W-will it hurt?” Gon asked as he shivered from top to bottom. “No, the toys they gave are designed for smaller people. This vibrator in crass terms is as thick as your poop-probably- I don’t know.” Killua awkwardly said, making Gon giggle in the absurdity of the situation.

“Hush, do you really understand what I am about to do?” Killua asked as he spread Gon’s twitching legs. “Y-yea…” Gon breathed out a reply before groaning as his stomach cramped once more. “Ready?” Killua confirmed while Gon clutched Killua’s forearm while nodding his head in response. Because Gon’s backside has been slickened by the slick he produced, the vibrator easily entered as if it was nothing. “Nghh… aah-ah!” Gon moaned while Killua twisted and turned his fingers to move the vibrator deeper and into a more pleasurable position for Gon. “Just a bit more and I’ll pull out my fingers. Bear with me please.” Killua whispered as he felt blood rush to his face then all over his body. His throat felt drier as he watched Gon squirm through half-lidded eyes. Unconsciously, he released his pheromones towards Gon who looked at him while whimpering and moaning. Killua gulped down the saliva that pulled in his mouth. He pulled his hand back and made sure the wire of the vibrator was peeking out so it could be easily pulled out later.

“Gon, in my hand is the remote for the vibrator. I will give it to you, okay?” Killua said as his hands clutched onto Gon’s sweaty ones. “Mmnn.” Gon replied as he clutched the controller in his hand. He looked at Killua, waiting for something, he didn’t know. “You can start and stop the vibration whenever you want.” Killua explained, making Gon nod his head before pushing the start button. “MMN! AA-AH!” Gon screamed as he felt the vibrator vibrate beside his sensitive spot. His whole body tensed as he felt pleasure wash over him. Killua watched Gon twitch and twist. He once again laid beside Gon and dared not to touch him. However, just as he was about to drift off to sleep, his eyes clashed against Gon’s dilated eyes. Killua shivered at the unfocused but intense stare straight into his eyes. He hurriedly closed his eyes while Gon clutched onto him. He controlled himself as he passively listened to Gon’s moaning, gasping, and groanings. ‘I need to calm down. I promised to protect and help him.’ Killua thought to himself as his body felt hot. ‘I must not… Gon’s trust is something I don't want to break.’ Killua thought as he felt his backside also slick up in response to the hectic pheromones beside him. Killua willed himself to sleep, just like that.

**Ten Hours Left**

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter account for this if you guys wanna vent out or scream at me do it there XDDD I also post updates about what's happening with the fic there.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Eithran1?s=07


End file.
